All I Wanted For Christmas
by SeaSaw
Summary: It's the holidays - Saw style! Just a little fun short story I wrote in relation to the story "Is there truly life after death?". Hints about the outcome of the protagonist of the story but nothing too obvious . Please rate and review.


It would be the last time she would smell the cranberry scented candle that summoned the coming of the holidays, the undeniably soft sensation of moisturizing bubble bath that created a euphoria that surrounded her within the quiet confines of tile and marble. The very subtle hint of the TV could be heard lilting through the doorway but it was only meant as a form of distraction. Her hand lazily hung over the side of the tub, fingers unmoving, slumped into the hot water of the bath with her eyes closed. To the untrained eye the circular scars ever present on her shoulder and right above her collarbone along with her motionless behavior, would seem as though she were no longer breathing. The blood red color of the bath water would serve to only frighten perhaps her neighbor who was as innocent and sweet as any 75 year old lady could be - always concerned with the well being of such an undeserving young woman.

The feeling of soft fur brushing against her hand caused her eyes to slowly flutter open and her head to turn to the side; the soft mewl and loud purring indication that she was still in this moment. She could hear _Oh Come All Ye Faithful _playing in the other room - faint, subtle. It would appear it labored her to move her head as she looked out the window to see the large flakes of white cascading forcefully down to the ground, coating everything in it's path - just like the destruction of mankind on itself, ever present and taking more and more people along with it. She flexed her fingers briefly before her tongue ran over her lips to moisten them, all this time spent in the hot bath water was enough to parch her and dry out her skin.

Outside people rushed to their homes to prepare for Christmas day, a celebration that brought together family and friends from far and near. A time of year where everyone exchanged gifts and celebrated. A time of year where everyone in the world felt like someone cared - even the homeless who huddled up inside shelters, greeted with warm food and good cheer from their caretakers. Church goers hustled home to tuck the children in to wait patiently for the arrival of the man who stood as a symbol of good will and cheer all over the world - that crazy man in the red and white suit, with a laughter that shook the very ground and the reindeer that guided him through the skies. The street lights outside illuminated the darkness and gave way to a never ending path of foot prints, quickly being covered up by the snow as if no life were present in that neighborhood that night or ever again. Christmas lights littered the apartments except for her own that stood out like a sore thumb for all the world to say 'This one here, she does not believe in good will to all'.

If only it were that simple to believe in the good nature of all mankind, however to believe such a thing would be paltry and foolish to say the least. The world had shown her that the kindness of man was only extended and intensified by the repayment he received in exchange for his good will. Children saw this time of year as nothing more then a moment in which they could gain from their parents something of monetary value only - what happened to the true values of the holiday season? Another mewl was heard before the orange ball of fur quickly rounded the corner. She closed her eyes once more only to be pulled away from her trance by the sound of boots trailing slowly down the hallway, each step getting louder and louder as whoever it was approached her and yet she could hardly muster the care to worry herself. Instead fingertips touched the floor and slowly trailed over a hypodermic needle lying on the bathroom floor that was promptly grabbed and held lackadaisically by the side of the tub.

"Are you ready?" the gruff voice that greeted her caused her to drop the needle on the floor, though not hurriedly, her head tilting to the side to peer at the man standing in the doorway, a black and red cloak adorning him if only to block out the freezing cold outside. He seemed to care little about the condition in which she was in, looking over his shoulder only momentarily to the sound of carolers moving around in the snow outside - no need for unwanted guests and attention. "I'll wait for you in the living room."

As he stepped away from the doorway she pushed herself up into a sitting position, the silky bubbles of her bath dripping down her chest into the water below. Her right hand came up to allow fingers to briefly brush over the indention forever present above her collarbone before she stood up and stepped out, pulling the plug to the drain in the process and grabbing a towel to wrap around herself. After drying off she put on a pair of light denim jeans and a long-sleeved shirt with a small number of snowflakes embroidered on the front. Her steps were slow and relaxed instead of rushed and frantic like the shoppers still in the malls, trying to get those last little bits of worthless gifts for their greedy family and friends. She walked out into the living room to see the man who entered her home sitting on the couch, lazily surfing through the channels as if looking for something else to watch besides the feigned holiday cheer that littered every station on the list, but to no avail.

Walking over to the counter she picked up a small box, wrapped in brightly colored paper with a small red bow adorning the top and then rounded the corner to step into the living room, all the while her visitor watching her carefully. She sat down a few inches from him and extended the box, still saying nothing and for a moment, after he took it, she closed her eyes to take in the last little bits of the cranberry candle that fizzled out on the kitchen counter.

He looked over at her curiously and then down to the box in his hands before going about the task of opening the gift. Like everything else in his life he was very focused on the proper way to open the gift, pulling up every little piece that was taped down, careful not to rip the paper so that it would unwrap as perfectly as it was when it was first placed on. Removing the lid to the box, he peered into it for a good 10 minutes saying nothing before finally reaching in and pulling out first a small piece of paper with the words "Thank you…" written on it - nothing more, nothing less. He gingerly set the paper down on the couch as she watched him very intently as if studying his every move before he reached into the small box again and pulled out a wallet-sized photo of the young woman sitting beside him. In the photo she had the biggest smile, surrounded by her mother and father - she was much younger. He flipped it over to find written on the back of it "…for believing in me." He placed the picture flat in one palm, laying his other on top of it and turned to look over at her, seeing just the slightest smile play across pale lips. He finally set the picture down on the table and extended his arms as if beckoning her closer to which she obliged, scooting next to him before leaning in and wrapping her arms around him. "No, thank _you_ for being everything I knew you could be. Are you ready to go? We don't have much time before we get snowed in here and I don't want you to trudge out into the cold on your own."

"Yeah, I'm ready." looking around the house, she took a deep breath and sighed heavily, tilting her head to look at the orange ball of fur sitting beside her feet. Reaching down, she took hold of the remote and turned off the TV, then set it back down exactly where it was placed when she was here earlier. She gathered the orange fur ball into her arms and rose from the couch with the man beside her, heading towards the door, ensuring every light that was on remained on and every light that was off was turned off. She stopped in the hallway, turning around once more to look past the man following her and the last little bits of remaining memory - soaking it all in, remembering what it was like before turning and heading out the door. Shutting the door behind her, she locked it and glanced at the sign plastered on it that read 'Investigation in progress. Please contact Detective Joe Swartz with any information or questions regarding this place of residence and the disappearance of Michelle Walsh last seen on February 19 at her place of business.' Walking down the stairs, she was greeted with a warm cloak draped over her shoulders and a guiding hand on her back, ushering her down the snow covered street.

Two sets of boot prints trailed side by side in the snow, two dark hooded figures walked alone in the silence of the night only illuminated by the occasional street light and flickering of red, blue, and green lights. She held tight to the cat in her arms, keeping him tucked comfortably under the cloak so he wouldn't get a chill before they stopped at the door of the local animal shelter with the only lights on the street still shining in the windows. She set the cat down at the doorstep, giving him one last scratch under the chin and one more pat on the head before knocking on the door and disappearing into the night with her companion - the young man at the front desk only saw the faintest outline of boots in the snow as he cuddled the warm tabby and brought him inside.

She laced her arm with her companion's, walking closely beside him - he seemed to be rather content with their contact, smiling as he patted her hand with the opposite one. "I almost forgot." he stopped and turned her to face him, hands slowly rubbing up and down her biceps "The greatest gift I have received this year is your life. I couldn't have asked for more then to see you succeed and become what you truly are capable of being. Thank you. Merry Christmas Michelle." Once more he turned to face the street, grabbing her arm and lacing it in his own again and walking slowly, steadily through the snow.

She smiled softly and rested her head against his shoulder as they walked; this was the end of an ending and the beginning of a life - she couldn't say she completely understood but a life alone was no life at all, no matter the circumstances as it stood. They walked in the serene silence of the snow falling, covering them in a light dusting, together from now until the day one of them died because he would never let her go no matter what "Merry Christmas John…Merry Christmas."


End file.
